Kai's Misfortune
by TheOtaku Akatsuki
Summary: Kai is in trouble, he is chased by a girl. The guys are planning something. But what? R&RKai can blush i think
1. Chapter 1

**Why did they do that?**

Me: So?

Dark Lord: U didn't write anything so how am I suppose to know…

Me: ……….nevermind……….

Chapter 1

Why did they do that?

During the trip to America, everyone was so tired that they could just hardly stand up straight. " uuuggghhhh……..my stomach hurts…..so bad….I think I'm going to hurl…." Said Daichi.

"Hey chief, did you call a car for us to like pick us up?" Asked Tyson.

"I did but I don't know where they are so, I guess then we'll have to wait till someone finds us." Said Kenny.

" Hmph…..do you even know who is going to come get us?" asked Kai.

"Um….well….no not exactly." Stuttered Kenny.

"Ohohcanwegogetsomethingtoeatcauseimstarvingandcanwealsogoshopfornewstufftoo?" cried Max. (Translation: 'Oh-oh-can-we-go-get-something-to-eat-cause-im-starving-and-can-we-also-go-shop-for-new-stuff-too?)

"Oh yea can we Kai? Cause I am also hungry." Said Tyson.

" But I don't want to eat….oohhh…I still want to hurl…oohhhhh" said Daichi.

"Since everyone is hungry except Daichi I'll go eat too, but how 'bout him? Should we leave him cause he looks like someone from the dead." Said Ray.

"Well I have no idea of what to do, but, how 'bout we go t-" Kenny said but was cut off.

"Hey there! BladeBreakers! Over here, were here to take you to your place you're going to be staying at!" Cried a man in a gray suit.

"Well there, that answers your question." Said Ray.

The Bladebreakers went to the large vehicle..which I use my imagination do it so it's a Rolls Royce. They went to the place they were staying at and they were all amazed. They were staying at a mansion who Kenny just pointed out they were staying at a friend of his.

Chapter 2

Why did they do that?

While they were all settling at the place, Tyson was going to do something he has never done before. Make the owner of this mansion which is Serenity Branson go after Kai and scared him to death. Tyson was so thrilled with his idea he well just want to see some reaction out of Kai since he is so boring.

While Tyson is busying doing his part of the plan, he didn't notice a shadow looming over him. "So Tyson what cha doin?" asked Max.

"AAAHHHHHH!" Screamed Tyson.

The scream was heard all over the mansion.

"What was that?" asked Ray.

"It sounds like Tyson. What do you think happened?" said Kenny.

"Hmph….sounds like Max scared him to death since he is missing." Replied Kai.

What Kai said was correct, but they did not know that Max was part of Tyson's plan.

"AHA! So, what do you think?" asked Tyson.

"Well, I guess, but how are we going to get her to go after him?" replied Max.

"Hmmm….good question, I have no idea do you have an idea?" asked Tyson.

"Yes…but I don't know if it'll work." Said Max.

"Well then lets give it a try, it's worth it." Said Tyson.

So then the next couple of days those two put up the plan so then Kai and Serenity won't suspect a thing.

About a week later everything was set up and ready. Then Ray came over to them.

"What are you both planning?" asked Ray.

" Ah well…you'll see, but you have to promise to not be suspicious or anything like that." Exclaimed Max and Tyson.

Although Ray did that but he was still curious. But, then again he will have to wait till it happens. A scream echoed throughout the house the next 3 seconds.

Chapter 3

Why did they do that?

Although Ray did that but he was still curious. But, then again he will have to wait till it happens. A scream echoed throughout the house the next 3 seconds.

"No! My room! I know who did this and this is KAI HIWATARI!" screamed a faminine voice who was Serenity.

Kai's eyes buldged big as saucers. 0.0

'Who did this...oh no it is Max and Tyson..Oh my god..what am I going to do now?' thought Kai.

Kenny was wondering what was going on so they told him. Kenny was surprised bu the happy caus e he also wanted to see a reaction from him too. Suddenly, as they were all talking a well...sounds like a stampede of legs were coming there way so they stepped out of the way except Tyson and he got stepped over. Everyone laughed.

" GET BACK HERE HIWATARI! I WANT MY REVENGE FOR MESSING UP MY ROOM YOU PREVERT!GET BACK HERE!" Screamed Serenity.

Kai was well...frightened and panicked, plus he was sweating fiercely becaus eof the heat that was outside. but the heat didn't effect her as if she was nothing.

'Oh no get this scary women out of my sight!' screamed Kai in his head.

Kai's conscience (sp?) : 'well what am I suppose to do? I am your conscience.'

Those two kept on running and up and down and over the hills until they can't be seen.

"So... what do you think? Do you think they will come back?" asked Ray.

"Not sure depends on if Kai escapes her wrath." replied kenny.

"Well...why don't we just relax and have some fun..until they get back." said Tyson.

"OK! I love fun!" exclaimed Max.

So then the night cam e and no sign of those two.

Kai's POV.

Ok I am now in a place that's dark and alone, she won't ever find me here, all girls are afraid of the dark. ' When I get my hands on those two they are dead. And I need a loooong shower. All this sweat is making me sticky.' Although he thinks he was right but he was wrong...really wrong...

The End. This is my secong anime fic. so I hoped you people liked it Thanx.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Beyblade – How did they do that?_** Part 2

As continued…

With Kai and Serenity.

While Kai was hiding he didn't notice that Serenity was right behind him.

Kai's POV.

'_ok, so now I am here I don't think Serenity can find me here…wait what was that..'_

Kai can feel someone's breathing behind him.

'_okay…only one person can be out here at the night with me is…oh no…I am so dead.'_

Serenity's POV.

'_Now Hiwatari don't be scared…I will only give you a couple of painful bruises and scratches.'_

Kai was right in front of me and it seems he knows I am behind him, so my plan is just going just the way I wanted to be.

While Kai was so busy concentrating he doesn't know that she wrapped her arms around his waist. Kai stiffened when he felt her arms around him. She went near his ear and tried to scare him a bit before move in for the painful part of her plan.

" Now Kai, don't be scared. I won't hurt you too bad, but maybe it would be a bit painful at first but I am sure you will get over it." Serenity whispered in his ear.

Kai shivered. 'Crap!' he thought.

Serenity knew she had him there and made sure he won't get a way this time.

Now with the other guys….

"Hey guys when do you suppose they come back?" asked Kenny.

"..They could come back anytime that they want. But, I think it depends if Serenity gets him first." Said Ray.

"You know when Kai gets back I bet he wants to kill us for what we did to him." Replied Max.

"Yea but you guys need to admit that it was funny, right?" asked/said Tyson.

CH 2.

Serenity's POV.

'_Now that I have him trapped in my grasp there is no way he would escape me..heheheheheh..' thought Serenity._

Serenity and Kai were together in a dark cave in the woods behind her backyard and only Serenity knew the way back out and Kai don't.

_Kai's POV._

'_ok now ..what do I do? Aaaarggg! There's nothing that I could do…I am so dead now and that we are together that is a bit too close for comfort…' though Kai._

Kai was sweating because of the humid air that hung around them both and also she was too close next to him. Kai was starting to panic but anyways he is already panicking.

_Back to the guys…._

"_Hey it is already 2 in the morning, when do you think they will get back?" asked Tyson._

" _Well-you-can-always-do-something-else-while-time-passes-until-they-get-back." Said Dizzy._

"_Oh your right I guess, hmm lets hope Kai is ok there." Said Max._

"_Oh yea, you betcha he does cause you haven't seen what that lady can do!" said ray._

Kai and Serenity were now very close. Kai can feel her breath against his ear and sent shivers down his back. Serenity however was just smirking and just enjoying herself while he suffers.

" _Okay, now you have me. What do you want?" said kai._

" _Well all I want is revenge but I just got a better idea." Said a smirking Serenity._

Kai knew that when he sees a smirk on her face means something bad but he guess he'll have to take the punishment.

" Y_our punishment is…" she trailed out._

_CH 3._

'_Oh no what is she going to say? Is it going to be painful? Is it going to be embarrassing? Is it really bad?' though Kai._

" Y_our punishment is…you need to to sleep in the same room as I do and also you will be sleeping in bed with me…" by now Serenity was smirking and smiling._

Kai's eyes bulged as big as teacups.

"So?" she asked.

"_I…I…I'll do it.." stuttered Kai._

"_But w-w- what is t-t- the c- catch?" stuttered Kai._

"_Oh no there is no catch…Kai-kun."said Serenity._

"_And I will admit this to you now that you are kinda cute too." Whispered Serenity. _

Kai blushed at the comment and her voice sends shivers down his body.

So then they call it truce and headed back home…hand in hand. (hahaha Kai holding a girls hand., and normally he doesn't show emotions but in my story he does. )

They headed back to the house talking to each other. When they get about 6 yards rain started pouring and they both got soaked instantly. They both ran inside the house and up to their rooms and neither of them noticed the group watching them.

As they were done with their showering and dressed in some pajamas they headed down stairs. They both looked to see were the others are and nothing. They found nothing, not a slightest clue to where the group is. They both searched high and low every place in the house but, they couldn't find them anywhere. Even though they searched everywhere they didn't look in the closets. Slowly the group scampered off to their rooms and stayed there till morning and then they will ask what happens.

Morning came as quickly as it goes. Everyone was energized except Tyson who was still in bed until Ray and Max poured a bucket of water on him which was icy cold.

"So Kai how was the time with Serenity?" asked Ray.

Kai blushed bright red while Serenity smirked.

Flashback…

They were both in Serenity's room on the same bed and during that time they kissed.

CH 4.

"Well it was none of your business." Replied Kai.

"Oh well then why are you blushing?" asked Max.

"Um..uhhh…the soup was a bit spicy and hot.." said Kai.

"Oh really? Cause when I tasted it, it was just warm and good.." Said Tyson.

While Kai was thinking of a reason..Serenity butted in and told them **_everything_** that happened between them.

" OHHHHH Kai you are sooooo lucky, you get to sleep with a cute hot girl and kiss her? Wow you must be sooo lucky.." Said Everyone.

While they were talking to him about that he blushed an even deeper red (I wonder how red he can even blush).

"Aww now Kai don't blush, just consider yourself really that's all." Replied Serenity.

Kai was now three times redder than a cherry.

So, then on the whole entire day they spent their relaxation in the backyard. But, Kai was still blushing. (Poor guy) So, for the next 3 months they spent their vacation sightseeing and teasing Kai which they are after a month already…And Kai blushed everytime they mentioned that moment. (If you don't go back to chapter 2 through 4)

Well that's all everyone. Hope you like it especially Andrea Mei. I know you really like Beyblade so I wrote it. Plus I added some sailor Moon which is the only character Serenity.


End file.
